User blog:Mndarrr/The Egg-stra Mile Quests, Chat, and Wiki Updates
There was a 'holiday' game update on April 15th that added a new quest line to the end of The Great Egg Hunt Quest Line with Claudia and the Wolpertinger Eggs. The quests have you hopping around the world, starting with A Burrowed Frau, and handing out the lost Wolpertinger Eggs. This is going to be a permanent feature of the game, and will activate when you complete the final quest in the Great Egg Hunt quest line. For a complete list of all the new quests and items, see the Update April 15, 2014 category page. Chat Changes We've seen a host of changes around HBM over the last few weeks and the most notable is the changes to game chat. The developers surprised everyone and took down the chat over the past weekend, and when it returned players were able to chat with each other in a general chat- but there was no location or private messaging available. According to the official forums, this was a planned change (despite being unannounced) and the first part of a major chat integration process between all three Game Platforms. This is an on-going process and we will continue to see changes as they get different chat functions back in place. To quote Producer-Will: Barns The devs changed the Barns with this update as well. They have retired the three available barns (Small Basic Barn, Large Wooden Barn and Large Thatched Barn) and replaced them with three new barns. In addition to doing this, they limited the new barns to only holding 100 item types in stacks of 100. This drastic reduction in homestead storage was made to help homestead loading times on both PC and iPad versions of the game. Many players were unable to teleport home, or have their homes load properly after purchasing the larger barn sizes - and because of how the homesteads load it was a necessary (though universally unpopular) change. Upcoming Quests and Info ;Quests The devs also announced that we will see a new line of Nanjing quests sometime during the week of April 20th, though it is unclear if the new quests will pick up with the House of Li quest line or the Chef of Steel quest line. ;iPad Release in the US The iPad's US release was scheduled between April 11-16 and has not yet been released as of April 18th. The developers mentioned they were having some struggles with Apple's US release but HBM should be available sometime soon. For the latest information about this, please see the Official Forums. Wiki Updates History Template We have a newly created Version History Template which will allow us to display major item changes on the wiki's page. This should allow people to see at-a-glance the major changes that have happened, for instance if a monster bait was changed out for something different or if the sell value of an item dropped. For a sample of how it looks, you can check out the 1 Hour Potion page. Big thanks to User:CuCN for putting the template together for us!! The process of adding these is incredibly time consuming and difficult, as we need to go back through page histories and match up official release dates with changes. Adding them will be a long, ongoing project and it may be some time before they are on all thousand item pages. Crafting Template As far as I know, the Crafting Template has been successfully added to all craftable item pages! We realized during the process of adding these that we should also have a homestead building table, similar to the Crafting template for items that can be constructed on your Homestead like the Bouncy Castle, Water Well and various buildings. Creating that is on our to-do list for now so hopefully we'll have that put together soon. RSS Feed For some time now, we've wanted to add the official HBMGame twitter feed to the main page of the wiki. Everything from twitter's end is fine, but it appears Wikia has taken down some of the feed functionality. We will be unable to continue with this change until Wikia fixes it. Quests! The Quests page is *finally* fixed up with all the New Beginning quests and organized into quest lines! This has been a major undertaking for the last six months, and I want to thank everyone for helping us add the new quest pages and get it all organized. As far as I know the developers are done tweaking the London quests now, so what we have should be the final version of everything. There are still a few areas that have changed since we last ran through with alts, so we made more alt characters (it's raining alts!!! RUN!) and are now working towards those places again. In particular, the area around The Florentine Guard Quest Line is a proper mess and needs to be sorted out - it looks like the devs have changed that spot at least 3 times since they re-did the quests in October. This should be the last time we need to run alts through those areas though, so hopefully it'll be fixed up soon. Starium Hunt Locations User:ErisLordFree has been getting screenshots of all the locations for Creep Weed, Starium, and Creep Vines along The Starium Hunt paths! Hopefully that will help people who have been having trouble locating where these items appear. Thank you, Eris!!! Helping Out As always, if you want to help out and aren't sure where to start - check out our *Incomplete category to fill in missing info *Needs Release Date category to add the proper release dates to item pages *Updated Photos Needed category - to get more up to date pictures of locations. Many locations on this list have seen updates to the way the bushes look or had new flowers/trees added since the last picture. Please be sure to get all three pictures replaced if they have changed. Category:Update April 15, 2014 Category:Blog posts